guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Farming
Technically though, do we want to do this kind of cyclic definition where the definiton of farming takes you to loot which takes you to mob which takes you to boss which takes you to farming? Especially here in the Slang & Term category where we try to "clarify: things? :) I would think we would want to have less of that. I am not complaining about cross-referencing. Cross-referencing is good (like mentioning Vizier Khilbron when talking about Orr, or Mursaat when talking about Seers). But this is more like cyclical definitions. :) --Karlos 17:29, 14 Jul 2005 (EST) : Off course an article should never contain a crossreference to itself. But cyclic self-reference is very hard to avoid. And it doesn't bother me either. So I don't see any need to do something against it. --Tetris L 18:26, 14 Jul 2005 (EST) ::Nothing wrong with this. You can never tell which part of the loop a user will enter into. —Tanaric 19:11, 14 Jul 2005 (EST) :::Defining farming as "killing mobs to gather''loot''" is defining slang with slang. All I am saying is that, when defining slang, we should use regular terms first and THEN if we want to mention how it wuld be said in slang is fine. Again, the focus is the user. A person who comes here to check what a "mob" is,is most likely not aware of most of the other slang terms. So, we should describe it in as few slang terms as possible. --Karlos 20:27, 14 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::That is a completely different argument. I agree. :) —Tanaric 21:58, 14 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::I can see the wisdom of the above argument, but there is a very valid connection between the terms "farming", "mob" and "loot". Since these terms are commonly used ingame, isn't it reasonable to use them in a site about the game? Also, I don't any loop, there is nothing in the mob entry that points to boss. --Jackel 23:02, 14 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::::Let me phrase this in an example: "farming is the process of going out to the explorable areas of the game and killing monsters with the objective of collecting items that drop from them. i.e. killing mobs for loot." As I said, provide a simple non-slang definition then reference related slang terms. I am not saying do not reference other slang at all. As I said way above, it is good to reference other articles. --Karlos 02:33, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::::Karlos, edit the article as you see fit, that is the whole point of a collaboration =] --Jackel 06:41, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::::::I'd much rather we try a simple understandign first of how we want to tackle ths. Instead of me rewriting it, you rewriting mine, Biro rewriting both and so forth. And I will rewrite it! >:) --Karlos 09:18, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::::::Hmm, you are right about "i.e.", but it still reads awkward and wordy to my eyes. No rev-wars for me, I'll call a truce and move on to other things..--Jackel 23:06, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::::::::Hey, hey, don't drag me into this Karlos! I'm staying well clear of Farming! /runs 23:19, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) The explanation how its taken here is good enough i think. Myselfe is very intersted in new locations to efficintly farming, so i made an edit for lower lvl players to get runes by killing ettins, there is another spot in german"Flussuferprovinz" for higher lvl players. Another part of farming here should be describing which skills to take in youre build with you to the single runs. --Mord 19:19, 18 Nov 2005(EST) :That is Riverside province, one of the more (in?)famous farming spots. As is the spot north of riverside. If you have some farming builds that you could add, please put them here. --Xeeron 13:55, 18 November 2005 (UTC) It is possible to add some farming tactics/builds? Actually, some friends are trying to go farming at Deldrimor War Camp with 3 people =) (Halfang)